Jack's Farm: His Manhood
by Michelus
Summary: A retelling of Harvest Moon: BTN. It has a plot and focal point of achieving true manhood. 2ND CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Jack's Arrival

Title: Jack's Farm, His Manhood (Chapter 1) Rating: PG Description: Jack is young man who just arrived from the city to take care of the farm left by him by his grandfather. Jack longed for a life to found his whole, his manhood, and everything he searched in his life. He decided taking the farm and reviving it would help him find that whole. Will Jack find it? That is for you to find out, in the story Jack's Farm, His Manhood  
  
Chapter One: Jack's Arrival  
  
Jack arrived in the farm after the long boat ride. Jack walked slowly while turning his head looking at the desolate, deserted farm with numbed emotions. He remembered when he was young and visited the farm when he was younger. His grandfather owned it; it was a productive and well kept ranch that everyone loved. Most importantly, he remembered how his grandfather was a man, a person who knew his manhood and had a complete life. Jack knew that this is why he came here, not only to keep his family honor but to find himself as a whole possibly by running his admirable grandfather's now rundown farm.  
  
Jack felt numb when watching the old, ghost like farm slowly rotting with no capable farmer to take care of it. Jack shuddered and remembered all the good times his grandfather had with him when he was visiting in that summer when he was just 10 years old. Jack was determined to return it to its glorious state and to reclaim the land to make sure his grandfather would look down from heaven and smile proudly at his grandson.  
  
Jack remembered when he left his house at the city. "You be careful boy, if anything gets tough be sure to come back." His father said after a hug. Jack smiled when his little sister said, "I hope you have a cow, I love cows. Mommy loves them too, mommy is happy you are taking her daddy's farm but she is worried." He admired her 10-year-old innocence and thought about her mother. "Now you be careful, farming isn't easy." His mother advised him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He remembered waving bye with his small rucksack slung over his shoulders. His mother was trying hard to hold back tears and his father had his little sister on his shoulders and they were waving like crazy.  
  
Jack smiled but then he heard a big hello. "Hey boy!" said a small but tough voice. Jack turned around to see a stout chubby man wit ha cane wobbling over to him. He had a thick mustache and had a gentleman's hat. "You're Jack right? I'm the mayor, call me. the mayor!" Jack shook his hand and started to converse. The mayor said: This here was a good ranch you see; now it's a rundown old farm since your grandfather passed away. You know the way around right?" Jack shook his head. "Well, do you want me to show you around?" asked the mayor. Jack shook his head again for he had too much stuff to do here. "Hmm. alright then, good luck boy!" exclaimed the mayor and ran off.  
  
Jack watched him run off his new farm and sat down and looked around. A chicken coop was down in the corner, the barn was next to his house, a stable, and a pond was all there around him. Jack had alot to do; he had to make this place lively and happy, as it was when his grandfather owned it.  
  
Jack sat up and decided to explore. He left the farm and set off for the mountains. When Jack saw the mountainside he knew it was going to be huge. He decided to get some stuff to eat in the mountains so he began to forage. He found a VeryBerry and ate it. He soon found a cool looking flower and kept it in his rucksack and decided to go back and work on his farm now.  
  
When he came back to his farm, he was met with a beautiful pink haired woman. She peered closely at him and then giggled. "Hey, I am Popuri. I own the Chicken Shop with my mother Lilia and Rick. I hope you come to our shop and buy those hens." Jack froze at her beauty, she was beautiful and her long silky pink hair was just asking to be touched. "Well. I uh um, I'll stop by.. by as soon as I can." Jack muttered. Popuri smiled and said, "Thank you, you are like your grandfather, you resemble him. I hope you work as hard as he did on the farm. Everyone was devastated after he passed away." Jack looked down and started to rub the dirt with his toes. Popuri felt his pain and said, "Oh I am so sorry. Jack looked up and forced a weak smile, "Oh don't worry, here thank you for coming." Jack hands her the flower he received from the mountains: Popuri beamed and took it with gratitude. "Thank you! I love the Spring Flowers!" Popuri started to leave but then tossed her hair and gave a nice smile, "See you later Jack!" and ran off.  
  
Jack buckled his knees when she ran off, Jack felt tightness in his stomach and he started to sweat. She is beautiful he thought, but. I got work to do. Jack went to his tool bin and took out his grandfather's old axe and hammer. Jack examined it and saw they were in good condition, sturdy and efficient like when he was younger and saw his grandfather working on it. He remembered how to use them for he watched his grandfather use it all the time. He knew very little about farming, except for the memories he had watching his grandfather and that is what he was going to use for his farming life.  
  
Jack went outside and quickly went to work on the stumps, twigs, and other wood-like material he could use to take out with his axe. Jack also went after the pebbles and rocks that were embedded in his farm for they have polluted the farm after there was no owner to take of the land till now. After the land was cleared of all the useless material, he weeded the place with efficiency and swiftness. Jack wiped his brow many times for the work was hard, but Jack was determined and strives to reach his goals and overcome his obstacles ever since he was a little child.  
  
After the land was clear he sat down and took a nice rest. By that time it was nearing dusk, and he had his day's work done with hard work. Jack got up and walked over to the town to see what was going on. Jack reached the Blacksmith's and found out about the tool upgrades and other tools sold there. Jack found out about the Winery and the job opportunity in the Fall. Jack finally went to the Supermarket and met up with Jeff, the shy but kind owner of the Market.  
  
Jack shook his hand, and conversed with Jeff. Jeff realized the hardships he faced in the beginning and decided to help him out, "Wait right here for a minute, I'll be right back." After a few moments, Jeff came out with a green bag and said, "This is a Grass Seed, till the land and plant it. It will grow into grass which you can feed to your animals when you get one." Jack thanked Jeff and went to the Inn, the Inn was also the Bar and it was almost sunset. Jack went inside and found out about Ann and her father. He met numerous people like Harold the Policeman, the Butler, and many other people. He realized the friendliness of the people and was grateful for the nice friends that he had made. Jack went back, it was pitch dark now and owls were hooting throughout the night and Mike went back to the farm to sleep.  
  
Jack went inside his house and realized the damp, old room that was supposed to be his house. The already tired Jack dusted out the dirt and the webs and cleaned it with damp warm water. It was almost good as new and Jack was content with the result. Jack laid down on the creaky small bed and closed his eyes. Farming right now was hard he thought, but in time I will make Grandpa proud. I will be a man and succeed in my life like he did. Jack thought, I might have found my manhood. Jack might think that he found his manhood and whole already but, it was just the beginning for Jack and his farming adventure...... 


	2. Puppy Love

Chapter 2: Puppy Love  
  
Jack awoke with the raindrops softly tapping on his windowsill. The refreshing rain motioning him to begin his new day with a genial smile. Always ready to succeed, he quickly got up from a well-deserved nightly sleep. Jack went to the window and looked out at the large field with a small patch of grass wet with the rain. He smiled and his eyes kindled with a warm glow. Jack almost laughed when he remembered how hard it was to plant that simple patch of grass. It was his first time working with farming tools, he ached and sweated every ounce of his body. Jack knew it would be difficult tending the land, but he expected too much of his stamina. Jack nodded to himself approvingly when he finished, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
Jack pulled himself from the window and started his fireplace a bit because it was going to rain all day, and the house would get extremely cold. He was lucky enough to try out his ax the day before. When he stepped outside, he began by heading out into the forest to find things to forage. It was springtime, so Blue Grass and Bamboo Shoots were plentiful in the mountainous forests where he explored. Jack had been busy, the first season was going to be rough. He was still trying to get used to the routes and was planning his daily schedule. Jack was being introduced to the townsfolk even now, and he learned new things about the village everyday. When he finally reached the outskirts of the farm, he heard a faint rustling from a bush outside of the fence. He quickly turned around and crept towards the sound. Jack saw a small furry creature shivering in the bush.  
  
Jack slowly picked up the quivering creature and was surprised it was a Golden Retriever. He knew it was a little puppy, it even had a soft white belly. It must have been out all night, Jack thought, a stray as small as this must be sick. Jack thought for a moment, he decided to keep and tend to the puppy since it didn't have a collar. He grasped the puppy to his chest to keep it warm, he ran as fast as he could to the house. When Jack went inside, he got some towels and formed a basket shaped mound. Placing the puppy in the middle, it curled up and began immediately in basking the warmth of the fireplace. Jack wished it well before leaving to start his farmwork.  
  
With the rain pouring even harder, Jack was careful not to slip from the muddy roads. He was thinking about the shivering puppy, Jack had the image in his mind ever since he left the house. A crackle of twigs snapped Jack from his gaze, he turned to see a drenched fox slipping away from the surprising noise it had just made. Watching the fox disappear from sight, he caught a speckle of blue from the corner of his eye. Jack sauntered slowly over expecting something that was fairly common in the forest. He was right, he found a Blue Grass and quickly deposited it in his rucksack. Jack continued to hike for an hour or two, foraging as he went. He soon became tired and cold, and stopped by at Gotz's house. Not only was it a refuge for a traveler of the mountains, the place was also the carpentry. "The pup will be fine, I bet it was from that stray's litter. I caught a glimpse of her 2 weeks ago and she seemed pregnant." Said Gotz. "I haven't seen her since, it's best for the pup that you keep it. I mean, the pup could be a help when it grows up."  
  
Jack skipped along the wet, muddy road. Gotz encouraging words lifted his spirits, his thoughts of the puppy was now good ones. He crossed the tiny bridge that separated the mountains from the resident farms. Jack saw the Poultry Farm on the left and the Yodel Farm on the right. He decided to visit Barley and May first. Before he took the right turn on the T shaped road, he looked left and smiled. The Poultry Farm was home to Popuri, he remembered she lived with Lillia and Rick. He blushed when thinking of Popuri's beautiful smile. Her silky pink hair fluttered gracefully when she skipped away in that cute little way of hers. A sudden cluck and a bellowing moo snapped Jack back to reality. He then sprinted off to the Ranch.  
  
Jack entered the Yodel Ranch dripping wet. He saw Barley reading a book and May lying on the floor playing with Hana, their family pooch. Barley saw Jack first; he gave a welcoming smile and motioned him to come closer. Jack came and sat down next to Barley. May then came over and addressed him like always, with a shy smile and a tiny wave. "You should come and buy a sheep or cow, but make sure to have a brush and other livestock tools. You need those to take care of them." Explained Barley. "Don't come to buy livestock on bad weather like today though, I refuse to sell them. Always did, always will." May nodded upholding her grandfather's every word. The three had a nice conversation until Jack decided it was time for him to go. "See you later Jack, come back whenever you can." Said a more relaxed, happy May.  
  
Lillia was busy making dinner when Jack came in through the front door. Rick gave his usual backward wave and smile while lounging on the couch. The evening was his time off and he barely pulled away unless he had to eat or go to bed. Lillia gave Jack a warm smile. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked politely. "No thanks, how are you Lil?" Jack answered cordially in return. His eyes were wandering from room to room looking for Popuri. Lillia noticed this and giggled, "Popuri is upstairs, she will be down in a minute." Jack reddened and rubbed his toes to the floor. Rick didn't notice at all, he was busy yelling at a TV show he was watching. When he caught what he had done he turned towards Jack and Lillia, and scratched his head. "Hehe, sorry. These football games drive you crazy." Jack laughed and Lillia shook her head with a smile. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Jacked turned around immediately, he knew that efficacious, lovely voice anywhere.  
  
Popuri descended from the stairs like an angel came down from heaven. Her hair was lithe and ever flowing through the air. Her eyes glittered, her well-formed body moved with a natural grace. Jack's eyes widened, he tried closing them. He was not going to drool or faint and humiliate himself. Popuri looked spectacular, all the villagers said she was gorgeous but to Jack, she seemed more than that. Popuri saw Jack and gave an amiable smile, she giggled and twirled her finger in her hair. "Well, hello Jack. I didn't know you came in." Popuri gave another genuine grin; then she tilted her head and stared at him. "Um. Jack? Are you there?" Jack snapped out of his fervent trance on Popuri. "Uh. Yeah, how are you. Po-Popur-ri." Jack managed to stutter. Lillia was watching the two for a bit until she shook her head and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Well Jack, I really hope you stay for dinner. Mom always cook something nice." Popuri exclaimed. Jack refused considerately but Lillia also urged him again. Finally, Jack gave in and sat down with the family a few minutes later. Rick was busy devouring the food with heavy bites. Popuri was looking at Jack with interest while quietly nibbling on her food. Lillia was glancing sideways at both of them. Jack was busy eating but took occasional stares at Popuri. Soon, everyone relaxed and had intimate conversations. Jack finally mentioned the puppy from the morning; everyone began to speak at once. "What kind is it?" asked Lillia. "You better be good to it, animals know these things." Advised Rick. "Will you let me see it?" asked Popuri. The last thing Popuri said made Jack look up. "Please Jack?" Popuri had a pleasant smile while she tilted her head to the side. From that Jack almost melted, "Sure thing Popuri, come over anytime." Popuri cheered and she clasped her hands together and gave a silly grin to Jack. Rick and Lillia laughed too, soon even the nervous Jack laughed. Then Popuri thought for awhile and exclaimed, ". Actually Jack, I want to go right after dinner." The other three were silent, but then Rick broke it. "Yeah go now Popuri, its better since you'll be talking about it nonstop until you see it." Popuri and Lillia looked at Rick with surprised expressions. Rick scratched his head and laughed fidgety, "I'm sure Jack will take good care of you Popuri. Nevertheless, be good and always careful Popuri." Popuri rolled her eyes and gave a whatever look towards Rick. Lillia nodded approvingly at Rick and gave the A-OK. The chickens were clucking softly at the hen house and the Poultry Farmhouse were full of laughs and that of concord.  
  
The rain had stopped and the night air was cool and refreshing but nonetheless a bit chilly. Popuri seemed unaffected by it; she skipped along the road with boundless energy and full of smiles. Jack was alot calmer than he was earlier and began to converse more freely. Jack had his hands in his pockets and tried to keep up with Popuri. She stopped and turned around. Popuri had a deep, thoughtful look on her face. "You know Jack, my brother Rick must be really fond of you. He would have never let me out alone with any guy before. It's even at night!" Popuri then beamed, "I'm glad, you're a great guy and Rick is lucky to have a friend like you." Jack flushed and looked down at the road. Soon they reached the house and Popuri commented on how nice the patch of grass was growing.  
  
The hearth radiated comely light in the house. The fireplace that Jack prepared was still glowing, and they stepped into the house. When they got in both turned their heads scanning the house for the puppy. They noticed the towels made for the puppy was scattered around the house. Jack was worried and he began to pace. Suddenly, a blur of brownish gold and white flashed right in front of them. Then it stopped at Jack's feet and began barking at him. It was the puppy from the morning, and it seemed glad to see Jack. "Aww. It's so cute!" Popuri exclaimed while scratching behind its ears. Jack was relieved to see the puppy has regained its strength. The once shivering and dainty pup was now full of vim. "Well, what are you going to call it?" Popuri looked up from her crouching position. Jack began thinking up a name but then the puppy began snapping playfully at the bottom of his overalls. Popuri laughed and she said, "You know what? Its name should be Snap, yeah, it's perfect. Hey Snappy!" She began cooing at it and giggled playfully. The house was glowing that night. Not only from the fiery hearth of a fireplace but from Jack's heart. A puppy's delightful bark sounded the beginning of an ember. An ember of love that made Jack feel a piece of himself coming alive. It was beyond words, a man's whole was being discovered that night. 


End file.
